CinderAllen
by Brometheus
Summary: a ciderella parody. Laven But with Fem!Allen and OMG! ITS LADY!CROSS! -screams-. right, -ahem- anyway, this was written to try and get over my writers block. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMELLOWS! so dont flame, because i dont care. rated for language
1. Chapter 1

_Cinder-Allen_

_**(A/N): ok, I know I should be writing lost clown, but I have writers block. Please don't kill me -cowers- anyway, here a little Cinderella parody. I'm sure someone else has done it, but I wanted to do one, so I am. XP. Anyway, if anyone has any ideas for Lost Clown please, please, PLEASE! Let me know. So yeah. On to the story! BTW: Laven. Some one-sided Tyki/Allen. No hardcore anything. I've twisted a few genders to make the story work so bear with me. Yes Allen is a girl, I just don't feel like changing his/her name. ok? Ok. Good. I'm glad we understand each other. On to the story!**_

_**Allen: OMG!! What the crap!! I'm a girl?!**_

_**Kanda: well you look like one bean sprout.**_

_**Lavi: Yuu-Chan… I don't think that your really one to say that… what with your long hair and all -mugen is pressed against his neck- AH! Uhmm, Kanda Yuu is the manliest man on this manly earth that I know and is so incredibly manly?**_

_**Kanda: that's right rabbit.**_

_**Allen: -sweat drop- Nella Chan doesn't own DGM.**_

_**Nella: and I don't think I ever will, unless I'm extra good this year! PLEASE SANTA!! I NEED THIS!! -prays that Santa will hear me-**_

_--_

Panting, the small white haired girl finished scrubbing the rough stone floor of her family's home. Her hands were raw and swollen from the work but Allen felt a sense of pride in knowing she had done her best. The floor had been pretty awful before, all mouldy and slippery, it had been hard to walk in before, especially when her step mother, Marianne Cross made her carry the heavy trunks filled with last seasons clothing every spring. This way, Allen wont fall so easily, and break her arm, like she did last year.

"Allen! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE!"

"Y-yes master!" Allen called back up as Cross called her in a rough voice reserved for servants, peasants, beggars and her only step daughter. Quickly rinsing her hands in a near by bucket of water Allen hurried up to Cross's room, drying her hands on the slightly dirty apron that was wrapped around her waist.

"Y-you called master?" Allen asked timidly as she stepped into the bright room that held her step mother.

"Yes. Why have you not yet done your daily chore?"

"Which one master?" Allen asked while raking her mind for anything she had forgotten, she had cooked breakfast, done the dishes, woken her step brothers, cleaned the stables, watered the plants, cooked lunch, done the dishes again, washed the windows, shined the shoes, dusted, and then as an extra, washed the basement floor. There wasn't anything left to do except…

"You haven't gotten me enough money for the beautiful dress I saw in a shop window. Go and do whatever it is you do to pay off my… expenses." the red haired woman always seemed to be able to wrack up all kinds of debts, whether it be dresses or alcohol, or… men… she always forced all the debts on to Allen.

"Yes master…" Allen lowered her eyes to the floor. She hated gambling for money. But she was good at it. Mana had taught her how to cheat at cards for fun, but Cross always made her keep the money she won from those men, instead of giving it back afterwards like she used to when she and Mana were together. Allen slowly shuffled to her tiny attic bedroom, she couldn't go a play poker as a girl, so she needed to disguise her self. As she opened the door to her stuffy room, she felt strong arms wrap them selves around her from behind. She gasped and whipped her head around.

"T-Tyki!? What are you doing?!" Allen gasped out as the older boy all but purred in her ear,

"Mind having some fun with me Allen?"

"Uhmm, no, I'm sorry, but I -uh need to go follow your mothers orders…"

"Well, you can just tell her that you were having fun with me, I'm sure she wont mind." Allen pushed her way out of Tyki's hold and stumbled into her room.

"No Tyki. You're my step brother. that's weird. And gross. And really, really creepy." Allen told him firmly before shutting the door loudly in his face. Tyki scowled and thanked god that Kanda hadn't been there to see that. His brother would never let him live it down if her found out that the one and only Tyki, player Extraordinaire, had been shot down by their step sister of all people. He sulked his way back into his bedroom, and waited for the neighbour girl, Road to come over and annoy/entertain him.

--

"Royal straight flush!" the small figure with a black bandana covering the shocking white hair exclaimed, much to the dismay of the several older gentlemen who had been playing poker with the white haired youth.

"How the bloody hell does this kid beat us every time?!" a brown haired man exclaimed as Allen pulled the large stack of money towards him.

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky!" the small girl replied, straightening the baggy boys clothing that concealed her gender, with an innocent grin. Allen bid the older gentlemen good bye and moved to her favourite table in the bar to count her winnings. The usual din of the poorly lit tavern suddenly ceased as a tall hooded man walked in. Allen glanced up curiously. It wasn't often that strangers came into the town, let alone her favourite bar to gamble in, so she tried to get a good look at his face.

"One please." he asked the bartender in a gentle yet strong voice as he took a seat on one of the many stools along the bar. The middle-aged woman nodded and quickly set about getting the man his drink. Allen watched with interest for a few moments before going back to her money. She had to get this counted to see if she needed more to pay off Cross' debts.

"That's an awful lot of money for a kid to have." Allen jumped as an unfamiliar voice interrupted her counting. She looked up in surprise to see the hooded man looking down at her, drink in hand. His face was handsome and masculine, a big black eye patch over his left eye was the only flaw she could see. His only visible eye was a vibrant green that sparkled with mischief.

"I'm not a kid thank you very much. I have every right to have this much money." Allen huffed indignantly, feeling her face redden in embarrassment.

"I'm sure you do," he grinned as he sat down and pulled off his hood, revealing a mess of brilliant red hair, "I'm Lavi by the way. Nice to meet you." he offered his hand to the younger girl who shook it hesitantly.

"Allen. Its nice to meet you as well." she said politely, trying her best not to sound too feminine.

"Allen, that's a nice name… how'd you get all that cash there Allen?" the redhead asked with that sparkle in his eye.

"Poker…" Allen said slowly, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"Really? I always heard that you could easily lose quite a bit of money in poker. Do you win like this often?" Lavi asked casually.

"I've never lost." Allen grinned with a dark chuckle, and Lavi looked at her strangely for a moment before continuing their conversation. Time seemed to slip away as Allen and Lavi talked before the tavern door suddenly burst open to reveal a decidedly flustered man.

"Have any of you seen a tall redhead with an eye patch come in here?!" he demanded and Lavi giggled (quite like a girl, Allen thought).

"Over here Reever." he waved and relief flooded the man- Reever's features.

"Prin- I mean, err, Lavi! We must get you back home! Your grandfather is furious that you just up and vanished. again. now come along! He will have my head (and shove it on to something sharp) if you don't!" the man all but sobbed.

"Yes, yes, I know. Lets go then Reever. We don't want the old panda to worry." he seemed sad at the prospect of going home, which made Allen wonder why the care free youth hate his home so much.

"I'll see you again soon Allen. It was nice talking to you. Maybe next time we'll play poker!" he waved as the all but hysterical Reever lead him out into the fading light of the evening.

"I guess I should be getting home…?" Allen wondered, slightly confused by the redheads sudden leave. Quickly putting all of her winnings into a small bag Allen walked out of the tavern and into the failing light. Two new strangers in one night. How odd. Well, that least they both seem friendly enough… Allen thought as she hurried home.

--

"Oi, bean sprout. Where is my dinner?" Allen bristled as her older step brother called her the name she detested most. bean sprout…

"Damn it Kanda, I am NOT a bean sprout! Stop calling me that! My name is Allen!! A-L-L-E-N, Allen! Two syllables! Al-len. Get it through you thick skull!" Allen fumed as she slammed Kanda's soba down to the table in front of him.

"Che, whatever. Just cook faster next time." he said coolly as Allen stormed up into her attic room. She had already given the earnings from her gambling spree to Cross, now she just had to hope that it would hold her over for a few days.

Allen sighed. She was exhausted after the days events. Doing extra chores and gambling in one day was very tiring for anyone. Just before she began to change out of her work dress, a loud knock could be heard at the front door. Allen heaved another heavy sigh and walked to the door, wondering who on earth would be calling at this hour.

"Yes?" she said politely opening the door. She stopped and blinked dumbly for a moment. There on the porch of her home, stood two regally dressed messengers who were quite obviously from the king's court.

Recovering from the initial shock, Allen asked, "How may I help you gentlemen?"

"Please allow us to come in, there is an announcement from his royal highness and we wish to speak to the lady of the house." one of them said snootily to Allen.

"Oh, very well, please come with me." Allen opened the door wider for them to come in and lead them to the good living room. 'what the heck does the king want to announce to us?' she wondered for a moment before going to fetch her step mother.

--

"A ball?" Allen asked and the snooty messenger sent her a sour look.

"Yes. A ball to find a wife for the grandson of his royal highness, the king. All maidens are invited, even your sort servant girl, as long as you have something suitable to wear of course. The gentlemen here are also invited, as if there were only girls, and the prince, not many girls would get the chance to dance, and it wouldn't be much of a ball."

"Well, that does sound like fun!" Allen clasped her hands together happily "I hope I am able to go!" she said wistfully. Cross smiled a devious smile before regarding the messengers with the up most respect and courtesy.

"Thank you very much for taking the time to come to our home gentlemen, we will do our best to go to the ball." she bowed and the messengers took their leave.

"Oh! A ball! A ball! It sounds like such fun! I hope Lenalee is going! We can help each other get ready and go together and have such a good time!" Allen was practically bouncing about her two older step brothers, "Are you two going to go? Well, you should it would give you the chance to meet some nice girls. Although I don't think that there is much hope for Kanda, he is such a sour puss." she giggled before rushing to her room to get ready for bed.

"Well, that was…" Tyki looked for the right word.

"Weird." Kanda supplied.

"Interesting." Tyki shot a look at his brother, who shrugged.

"What will be most interesting will be to see how she acquires a dress for the event. I will work her so hard that she wont have time to buy or make one." Cross grinned evilly and both brothers shuddered at their mothers dark aura.

--

Finally the day of the ball came, and Allen rushed around, helping her brothers to get ready. She had to hurry and get them ready early enough that she could go and buy the simple yet beautiful dress she had put on hold at the local dress shop for the occasion. Allen had promised another servant girl, Lenalee, that they would go together.

"Master! I'm stepping out for a moment!" Allen called as she left the house and ran to the shop at a break neck pace. Allen burst into the shop, handed over the money she had gambled for (or taken out of the money she had gambled for Cross) and took the dress back home.

Cross was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Hello Allen dear. What do you have there?" she asked in a silky voice. Allen's radars were instantly on high alert as she eyed her step mother suspiciously.

"My dress for the ball master." Allen replied curtly.

"And just how did you get the money for it my dear?" Cross asked, her smile widening.

"I-I've been saving since before I found out about the ball, in case I needed the money for something." Allen lied quickly.

"So, some of the money you were to be giving to me, you kept for yourself?" Cross asked and Allen's eyes widened.

"So that means you bought that dress using my money. Making it mine." Cross leered at the girl and ripped the dress from her hands.

"Wha- what?! But, but I- I worked for that money! You have no right to it!" Allen cried reaching for the dress.

"Tut, tut Allen dear, this is my dress. Now go, we're heading off to the ball. You do not have anything appropriate to wear, so you shall stay here." Cross smiled as the white haired girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Your so cruel." she whispered, and walked dejectedly up to her room.

"Allen!" Lenalee, a young servant of Chinese origin who had befriended Allen ran over to her. "Allen! That was a horrible thing for Cross to do, I'm sorry! I will stay here with you, so you wont be lonely!"

"No Lenalee, you should go. I'll be fine. Go, have fun. You have a dress, so you deserve to go you work your self too hard sometime, please go and have fun without me." Allen brushed the older girl off and walked into her room alone, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you sure Allen?" Lenalee asked through the door.

"Yes. Please Lenalee, go."

"…A-Alright… I will tell you everything that happened when I get back."

"Thank you Lenalee."

Allen watched as the carriage containing her step family and servant friends rode off in the direction of the castle, before running out of her room about into the garden. Collapsing on her favourite bench, Allen sobbed her heart out. She had been so excited, going to a ball, having fun, not having to worry about chores for one night, it had seemed too good to be true, and it had been. Cross had stolen that little bit of happiness from her.

As Allen sobbed she didn't notice the strange glittering blue fog that was swirling its way toward her. There was a sudden flash of light and Allen looked up in surprise.

"W-who are you?"

--

Yay! Chapter one done! I don't think that this will be a very long story, probably 3-4 chapters. I just needed to write something unrelated to "lost clown" to blow off some steam, and try and kick this writers block!

Hope you all like this!

Allen: I guess I don't make that bad of a girl, but I mean… what the crap!?

Lavi: Awww Allen, you make a pretty girl!

Kanda, Allen and Nella: -silence as a lone tumbleweed blows by-

Lavi: what?

Everyone but Lavi: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Cinder-Allen _

_**(A/N): sorry about taking so long to update, I was on a roll for 'lost clown' and I didn't want to stop. Please enjoy the next chapter. (oh and please note, Allen doesn't have the red arm or the scar on her face, just the white hair.)**_

_**Allen: ok, yes I'm a girl in this story. I have accepted it, you wont make me do anything too scary… right?**_

_**Nella: just be thankful I don't own DGM Allen, otherwise it would be a yaoi manga/ anime, and you'd be doing a lot more than I'm making you do here and in lost clown. -evil grin-**_

_**Allen and Lavi: -shutters in fear- please R&R**_

_As Allen sobbed she didn'tnotice the strange glittering blue fog that was swirling its way toward her. There was a sudden flash of light and Allen looked up in surprise._

_"W-who are you?"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allen hiccupped at looked up at the strange figure in front of her. A strange man stood there, dressed in long, flowing baby blue cotton robes. He was a tall man, with a funny looking baby blue beret placed carefully on his neatly combed black hair. There was a white 'K' visible to Allen as she sat up and wiped away her tears while staring at the stranger who was standing in her garden.

"Who are you!? What are you doing in my garden?! Are you going to rape me!?" the young white haired girl asked in fear, as she started to move away from the oddly dressed man.

"What? Rape you? No my dear, I'm here to help you! My name is Koumi! And I am your fairy god moth- err I mean, fairy godfather! Yes, father!" he laughed manically.

"Err… ok, nice to meet you Mr. Koumi?" Allen was freaked out by this creepy man who was laughing in a slightly insane fashion in her garden at night.

"Now, my dear little Allen, would you like to go to the ball?" the man, Koumi said sobering up.

"Of course I would! But there's no way… I don't have a dress, or a way to get there… why are you asking me?!" Allen felt slightly angry at the man who could easily tell that the young girl wanted to go so badly.

"Well, what if I could change that?" Koumi grinned.

"What?" Allen blinked in surprise, "How?" she asked curiously, but careful not to get her hopes up.

"Well, with just a wave of my magic wand…" the man waved an empty hand and nothing happened. "Eh?" he looked confused. Allen looked at the man oddly, wondering if he was truly insane.

"Koumi…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just give me a moment my dear! I seem to have misplaced the silly thing…" Koumi began to search his pockets and rummage through the bag he had at his side, "Where the heck did I… ah! Here it is!" the man pulled out a battered stick and Allen raised a white eyebrow sceptically.

"A stick?"

"Not just ANY stick my little charge, A MAGIC WAND!!" Koumi yelled at the young girl who nodded out of fear.

"Y-yes! A magic wand! Right! Anything you say Mr. Koumi sir!" she stuttered out.

"Don't believe me eh? Well this should change your mind my white haired friend!" the tall Asian man grinned and waved the wand grandly,

"Beep-ity bop-ity boop!" he said loudly and for a moment nothing happened.

"Mr. Koumi?" Allen asked, thinking that this man was without a doubt insane.

"Hold on, the damn thing is on the fritz again." the man proceeded to whack the wooden stick soundly against the tree before white, blue and red sparks erupted from the tip of the stick.

"THERE WE GO!! Beep-ity bop-ity boop!" he sang the incantation and smiled widely as the area lit up in the night.

"What is this?!" Allen asked in wonder

"This my dear, is MAGIC!!" Koumi all but screamed in joy.

"O-oh."

"Now, my magical minions! Go and find me a large red pepper, a dog, and 6 mice!!" Koumi summoned some robotic creatures who sped off to find the things that Koumi had called out.

"What? Why do you need those things?" Allen asked and the tall Asian man.

"You shall see my little friend!" Koumi giggled, much like a girl and Allen raised a slender whiter eyebrow.

"Right… and I'm not little!" she pouted and crossed her arms. After a moment, the first of the magical Koumi robots returned, holding the neighbour's little yellow dog, Timcampy.

"Hey! What are you doing with the neighbours dog?!" Allen asked worriedly.

"Shoosh! Just wait and see! Ah here come my other koumarins!" he pointed over Allen's head and she turned to look at the approaching robots. One held a rather large red pepper and the other was holding several white and brown mice by the tails.

"Mr. Koumi?" Allen looked up at the seemingly insane man as the objects he had requested had been placed before him.

"Now! With another magical incantation… BEEPITY BOPITY BOOP!" there was a grand wave of a wand, and a blinding flash that Allen had to shield her eyes from. After the light faded Allen opened her eyes and peeked from around her raised arms. Six beautiful white horses stood attached to a striking red carriage. A man with soft golden hair and the same brown eyes of Timcampy stood holding the door to the carriage open for her.

Allen gasped in shock and turned to look at Koumi, "This is amazing!" the older man smiled at the shocked girl.

"There's still one more thing I have to do." he said kindly.

"What?" Allen asked innocently, looking up at the fairy godfather in wonder.

"Your dress dear." he grinned as the girl looked down at herself and blushed.

"But how-" Allen was cut off by an abrupt cry from the fairy.

"BEEPITY BOPITY BOOP!" a sliver and blue mist pooled around Allen's feet and slowly whirled upwards, when it reached her face, she felt the gentle tickling sensation brush across her cheek and she giggled softly. Her long silver hair was swept up and she felt it being fastened by unseen hands. Just as suddenly as the strange sensations started Allen was left standing and looking up in confusion at the Asian fairy godfather.

"Koumi… what-?"

"Look for your self Allen dear." the Chinese man conjured up a tall mirror and Allen peering into it for a moment before gasping at her reflection.

She stood in a magnificent pale gold ball gown, the soft fabric of the skirts billowing gently around her tiny frame. There was beautiful silver embroidered flowers on the bodice and the end of the long skirts was trimmed with soft white lace. The dress made Allen's soft stormy grey eyes stand out like lighthouses on dark nights. The long sleeves ended at her wrist with extra fabric hanging down and her soft hands were covered in dainty lace gloves. Her hair had been pulled into a stunning up-do with sparkling golden hair ties, with her long bangs hanging delicately around her pale face.

"I-I- you…" the beautiful girl gasped out and stared incredulously up at the man, Koumi, he fairy godfather. A moment paused as she searched for words, before she smiled softly with tears of gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You're very welcome. But I must warn you this spell will only last until mid night. Not a moment later. Its already 7:30 now, you should get moving if you want to be able to arrive by 8:00, and enjoy yourself. I wish I could make it last longer, but my spells have a time limit my dear, I'm sorry." Koumi apologized and was surprised by a shake of Allen's white head.

"No, Koumi, thank you, you've done more than enough, thank you so much!" she smiled brilliantly before hurrying into the waiting carriage and pulling out into the night.

"Well, I do hope you have a good time dear. I hope my little intervention will lead to better things for you." the Asian man smiled warmly before vanishing into the night.

Allen sat in the lavish carriage and went over the past ten minutes of her life in her mind. A seemingly insane man had used magic to turn a red pepper into a carriage, a cute little dog into a footman, and six mice into beautiful horses. Then he turned around and turned her work rags into this incredible gown! And Allen had always thought she was unlucky. Ever since she was in the care of her step mother, she had come across hardship after hardship. It was especially bad the first year, when the winter had been so cold she had to sit very close to the fire to keep from freezing, and had always ended up getting covered in soot. That was when Kanda had started calling her "Cinder-Allen" much to her distress. The girl sighed happily as the castle came into view., the lights from the grand ballroom illuminating the surrounding grounds.

The red carriage pulled up to the castle entrance and she was let out by Timcampy. Who was smiling and gentle looking. The dog had always seemed to like Allen, and she was glad for that now.

"Thank you Tim." she smiled warmly at the little man/dog.

"You're welcome." he smiled widely and she patted his head. One of the palace butlers rushed forward and led the girl into the castle. Allen looked around in wonder, she had never seen such extravagance and luxury in one place before, in fact she had never even seen the prince's face! Oh well, she didn't come here to meet him, Allen just wanted to have fun.

"What is your name milady? How shall I announce you to the prince?" the butler asked with an amused smile at her wonder. Allen quickly closed her gaping mouth and smiled softly. 'this will be the ultimate way to get back at Kanda' she thought evilly.

"Cinder-Allen please sir." she smiled even wider and the butler nodded.

"As you wish milady." he bowed and Allen waited patiently at the doors to be announced. She heard the call of the butler she had spoken to and the nickname rang out through the room. The doors were opened for her and she stepped out of the shadows and into the bright ball room. Silence fell over the room for a moment as she stepped down the stairs, all of the gentlemen present marvelling at the beautiful girl they didn't recognize. Allen scanned the crowd and spotted Lenalee speaking to another girl. Smiling she made her way over to her friend.

"Lenalee!" she called softly and the other girl turned smiling. She caught sight of Allen and for a moment she was speechless.

"A-Allen?!" she cried rushing over, "Allen! How did you get here? And where did you get that dress? Its beautiful!" the other girl fussed over Allen's flowing gown and the younger girl smiled sweetly.

"Honestly Lenalee, I don't think you would believe me, even if I told you." she smiled and looked around the room again. The other conversations had resumed and there was a festive sent in the air.

"Oh Allen! I'm so glad you could come! It was such a bore without you!" Lenalee giggled as Allen looked up at her with a wide smile.

"That's sweet Lenalee. Say, did you happen to see the refreshment table yet?" Allen asked innocently and Lenalee just laughed.

"Yes it was right over here! Can you believe that the prince is actually here? I mean, imagine! He could just waltz up and ask one of us to dance!" Lenalee sighed dramatically, off in a dreamy fantasy. As she led Allen to the table that was linden with food.

The two girls arrived at the table giggling and talking happily with each other, and a few other girls that the pair knew there. Allen was chatting happily when she suddenly felt an all to familiar presence behind her. Her face darkened slightly as she turned.

"Hello Tyki." she said curtly to which the older boy raised an eyebrow.

"You come here dressed in that and all you can say is 'hello Tyki?" he asked slyly.

"There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. Please leave me to my friends." the fair haired girl turned to go, but was stopped by Tyki's outstretched hand on her arm.

"Now, Allen, you wouldn't want mother to find out you came here against her will, wearing a dress more expensive than hers now would you?" the boy growled as he narrowed his eyes. This girl had evaded his advances long enough.

"To be honest Tyki, I really don't care. Now please remove your hand from me within the next 5 seconds, if you don't, well please don't say that I didn't warn you. 5, 4, 3..." Allen started to count down.

"Oh, what will you do, scream? That will only draw attention to your-" Tyki was cut off by a swift kick to where the sun don't shine. He sucked in a breath and doubled over.

"I did warn you Tyki." Allen smiled sweetly before making her way back across the ballroom to rejoin her friends.

"Well, I sure didn't expect to see you here, and in a dress." Allen turned in surprise to the familiar voice, while she was halfway across the ballroom. As she blinked in shock, the man smiled and strode forward.

"Lavi?" Allen was shocked to say the least, the stranger that had come into her favourite gambling bar was of a high enough social class to be here?

"Long time no see Allen." he bowed and looked up at her with an amused grin, his wild red hair hanging over his eye patch and into his only visible eye.

"Yes, I suppose it has been." the white haired beauty smiled shyly at the older male as he straightened. She took in his rich clothing and realized he must have snuck out to go to her bar.

"I sure was surprised to see you walk in all by your self. But you seemed to know a few girls. Who was the creep you kicked where it hurts?" Lavi smiled as he made pleasant conversation with the girl.

"My step brother. I really had wished I hadn't met him here. Although he, my other step brother and my step mother are here, so I suppose it cant be helped."

"What about your blood relatives?" Lavi asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't have any. Only my step family." Allen smiled sadly and Lavi nodded in understanding.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"For what? Its not your fault, the past is the past and nothing will change it." Allen stated simply waving off the apology.

"I'm still sorry you have to be with people who don't seem to care about you. Would you care to dance?" he smiled at the girl who regarded him curiously before smiling that warm bright smile.

"I would love to." she took his hand and the pair moved out onto the dance floor as the music began to play. The two swirled and moved in a graceful waltz in the sea of other dancers as the instruments were playing the music without flaw.

"You are a wonderful dancer Lavi." Allen smiled shyly up at the redhead who grinned back.

"Yeah, the old panda made me take lessons to make sure that I would be able to dance when I wanted to."

"The old panda?" Allen asked giggling, "Who's that?"

"My grandfather. My father and mother were killed when I was young, so I was raised by the panda and the nurses he hired. He really does look like a panda you know. When you see him you know its him." the pair laughed as the danced gracefully around the floor together.

Lenalee smiled at Allen, who was too intent on dancing with Lavi to see her friend staring at her wistfully.

"Oh Allen, you got lucky. I'm so happy for you, finally finding someone who isn't cruel to you like Cross and her mean sons. I wonder if you even know who that is your dancing with though." Lenalee chuckled quietly to herself and turned back to he group of girls who were also without a boy to dance with.

"Oi, Lenalee." the said girl turned to see Kanda, looking slightly confused and rather annoyed.

"Yes Kanda?" she asked joining him.

"What is Cinder-Allen doing here?" he asked nodding to the girl who was dancing with the tall red haired man.

"She came on her own, I don't know how though, she said I wouldn't believe it even if she told me." Lenalee blushed slightly and smiled up at Kanda who snorted. "Don't you think she deserves some fun once in a while Kanda?" the taller boy looked down at the servant girl who stared back with steady eyes.

"Mother does work her too hard sometimes." he agreed with a shrug, "Tyki seems to not be too pleased with her though." Kanda motioned towards his older brother who was scowling at the dancing girl as he sulked in a corner.

"Well, that's because she shot him down, again." Lenalee giggled and Kanda raised an amused eyebrow.

"Is that all?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, she kicked him where it hurts of you catch my drift." Lenalee giggled even harder and Kanda's smirk widened.

"Serves him right. The kid would never get with him, one its kinda creepy, them being step siblings and all, two I honestly doubt he's her type." Kanda observed and Lenalee agreed.

"Do you think that he's her type?" she asked glancing at the man Allen was dancing with.

"Don't know or care. What she does with he life is none of my concern." Kanda scoffed and Lenalee smiled at the boy.

"Would you care to dance Kanda?" she asked and the older boy looked down at her in surprise, face reddening slightly.

"Isn't the boy supposed to ask the girl? Not the other way around?"

"Would you have asked?" she offered back sweetly as she took his hand, leading him out onto the dance floor. He smirked again and they started to dance together, waltzing gracefully alongside Allen and her dance partner.

"Allen, may I ask you a question?" the redhead inquired politely.

"I believe you just did." Allen grinned and the older boy was taken aback, before grinning back as he continued.

"I'll take that as a yes then. What were you dressed as a boy when I first met you?" the pair swirled together in a swish of fabric as Allen considered her answer.

"Well, you see my step mother racks up ridiculous debts, buying dresses and alcohol and… well you get the idea, anyway she pushes all of those debts onto me, so to repay them, I gamble in a few bars around town, playing poker." she said sweetly, smiling softly.

"That doesn't seem very wise, its just as easy to lose money in a poker game as it is to win money." Lavi tilted his head as Allen laughed.

"I've never lost a game of poker. Ever." she smiled darkly and Lavi raised an eyebrow

"Oh? How is that possible?" he asked.

"I cheat." Allen said simply and Lavi blink in surprise at the innocent smile on her face.

"You… cheat?"

"Well, I have to, otherwise I would never be able to pay off the debts, I do feel badly about taking money from those people, but its quite often that they cheat as well. But their skills are rather bad, its obvious to someone else that they're cheating, so I take their cheating, and use it to my advantage. If they play honestly, I would return the favour, but I've never met anyone who doesn't cheat in some way." Lavi blinked at the logic and smiled at the girl.

"You really know how to take care of yourself huh? How'd you learn how to cheat?" Lavi asked amusement flickering in his only visible eye.

"My father. He was a clown at one point and was quite good at card tricks, he taught me everything I know." Allen smiled at the memory.

"Sounds like he was an interesting man."

"He was. I miss him quite a lot, but he always said that even when times got hard that we needed to keep walking, as long as we live, keep moving forward and into the future." Allen smiled up at the redhead who blushed slightly.

"Would you like to get a drink? We've been dancing for quite a while, you must be thirsty." he asked and Allen was about to agree when the clock struck midnight.

"Oh no! its that late? I'm sorry Lavi, but I have to go, I'm really sorry! Maybe I'll see you again!" Allen bolted from the ball room and hurried out to the waiting red carriage, leaving a confused Lavi behind.

"Wait!" he shook himself out of his surprise and raced out to see the carriage leaving at a breakneck pace as the clock tolled out. He stared after the girl's retreating carriage before sighing and looking down at his feet. Something white on the deep red carpet and he turned his head to see an ace of spades sitting on the floor. He walked over and picked it up smiling at the card sadly.

"Allen… I will find you soon. And then maybe I can help you out of the miserable life you lead." he mumbled to himself as he pocketed the playing card. Reever rushed out to find the redhead staring out after Allen's carriage.

"Prince Lavi! You shouldn't be out here! You should be in there finding yourself a bride!" he scolded

"Yeah, yeah I know Reever. But the girl who I want as my bride just rode off into the sunset in a bright red carriage." the red haired boy smiled at the older man how blinked in surprise.

"Oh… well then we'll go to her house tomorrow…"

"Don't know where she lives."

"Well… there has to be some way to find her." Reever scratched his head, and Lavi was struck with a sudden idea.

"I know the perfect way to find her!" he grinned and Reever leaned in as Lavi whispered his plan in the mans ear.

"Will that work?!" he asked, sceptical.

"Yup. It definitely will." Lavi smiled and the two walked back into the ball, "Tomorrow! We will find her!" he punched the air, smiling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_Well that's all for now folks. Only one more chapter, probably. I don't think I can stretch this out to four chapters, sorry! Hope you all enjoyed it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cinder-Allen**_

**(A/N): Well, here it is! Finally, the final chapter! Awww I feel kinda sad, you know this is my first multi chapter story coming to an end. EVER. –Sigh- ah I've had so much fun writing this story. Honestly, I loved this; it was a dream to write. I'm thinking about doing another fairy tale parody, so if any of you have any suggestions let me know. Right, so on to the disclaimer!**

**Allen: Nella Chan doesn't own DGM and she doesn't believe in Santa anymore because of he horrible mean old goat of a father.**

**Lavi: yeah, he really wasn't very gentle about telling her he's fake either.**

**Nella: -sniffle- tell me about it.**

**Kanda: you're 14 damn years old kid and you're turning 15 in like 10 days. Grow up already.**

**Nella: hey! Its 8 days till my birthday thank you very much! –Pouts- **

**Kanda: ... that just proved how immature you are.**

**Nella: what was that Kanda-panda? You want to be in a threesome with Allen and Lavi?**

**Kanda: -Pales- oh sweet Jesus what have I done?**

**Nella: BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Allen and Lavi: you shouldn't have done that Kanda, she has the power of the authoress!**

**Nella: BEWARE!!**

**Everyone else: -Sweat drop-**

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **_

"Yup. It definitely will." Lavi smiled and the two walked back into the ball, "Tomorrow! We will find her!" he punched the air, smiling.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **_

Just as the red carriage was out of sight of the magnificent castle, the clock chimed for the twelfth and final time, and Allen was dumped unceremoniously out into the muddy streets, clad once again in her plain work dress. She sat there for a moment, dazed before looking around her. The incredibly large red pepper was lying on the ground beside her and the mice scurried away frantically. The golden pup, Tim, waddled over to her and licked her nose affectionately.

"Yeah, I'm ok Tim." She pushed herself up onto her knees and brushed the worst of the mud off her dress. Smiling softly to herself the white haired girl picked up the red pepper and made her way back towards the cross manor, to get some well deserved sleep after a night of fun, the bouncing puppy walking happily beside her in the night.

"What a wonderful night," she sighed dreamily gazing up at the inky night sky, "I wonder if Lavi will come to my favourite bar again..." she smiled and the dog barked encouragingly.

"You think so? I do too." After a solid half hour of walking Allen arrived at the gates of the elegant mansion and opened them. After shooing the exuberant puppy back into its yard, she made her way up the walkway. Letting herself into the dark house she made her way towards her attic bedroom, stopping briefly in the kitchen to leave the pepper for the family chef, Jerry. Finally arriving in her stuffy and dim bedroom, Allen flopped onto the stiff mattress and fell asleep, dreaming of the redheaded gentleman.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **_

Allen was jerked from her comfortable sleep by a loud bang. Sunlight had filtered unnoticed to her through the cracks in the old shutters over her tiny window. Allen had over slept and as she sat up groggily, there was another loud bang as cross stormed into the room, red hair wild, eyes almost glowing with anger.

"Get up brat." She fumed and the still half asleep Allen complied, memories of last night not yet returning to the white haired girl.

"I'm sorry I over slept I-," Allen started, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Shut up." The red haired woman glowered at the younger girl who looked up at her wearily. The stormy grey eyes widened suddenly as the memories from last night flooded back into her mind.

"Stepmother I can explain-," the white haired girl started again, only to be cut off by a sharp slap to the face. She stumbled back and fell to the floor ungracefully.

"You are mine. I own you until you are married off, I die, or you die. You obey my rules and my orders. You live in my house, eat my food, take up my space. Your dear father left you to me, so you better do as I say brat." The woman loomed over the girl whose eyes narrowed in anger.

"You don't own me! I am a human being, not a dog! You have no right to say that! My father loved me and would have never left me to you if he knew you were such a horrible person!" defiance sparkled in those grey depths as Allen shouted back to the woman who made her life miserable. Cross' eyes narrowed in rage and she pulled the smaller female up by the front of her mud stained dress.

"I do own you Allen. You will feel no happiness, no joy, and no kindness while you are in my home, while you are under my rule. You don't even have the right to smile without my permission. Do you understand me brat?" the woman's angry gaze was met by calm steel coloured eyes. There was no nod, nor any acknowledgement that Allen had heard what cross had said but the woman released the girl, shoving her back roughly.

"You will get me enough money to last me a week. If you don't, god help me, you will not step foot in this house ever again."

"You can't do that! This is my house by right! It was my fathers! He left it to me not you!" Allen cried, straightening herself.

"I don't care. My sons have more right to this home than you, besides they are much more capable and smart! An idiotic brat like you doesn't deserve this house. Besides, you can't claim the house until you're 18 dear, and I doubt you'll last that long." The threat went unspoken and the woman walked out of the dim room. She paused at the door and looked back at the girl whose tears slid silently down her pale cheeks.

"Get the money." Was the last thing the spiteful woman said, before vanishing into the hallway. Allen collapsed onto her bed and cried silently, hating the woman who had too much control over her. Allen pulled the battered deck of cards her father had given her the week before he died out of her pocket and fingered the edges lovingly.

"Mana... why did you leave me with her? Why did you give such a horrible woman power over me?" she whispered flipping through the cards, looking for her favourite. Allen reached the end of the deck and stopped. She thumbed through the cards 

again and her eyes widened. It wasn't there. The ace of spades was gone! Her favourite card, a card from the deck her father had given her... the last thing he had ever given her. It was gone! Allen started to cry even harder, how could he be so careless with such a precious thing to her?

"Stop it Allen." The white haired girl looked up from her tear stained pillow and saw Lenalee standing over her.

"L-Lenalee..." she whimpered.

"Stop it!" Lenalee yelled, and Allen was taken back by the girl's outburst. Lenalee was normally very good at comforting the younger girl.

"Allen, you're stronger than this! Stop crying and get a hold of yourself! If you want to stay and fight for your home, then stop crying and hold your head high like you always do! Don't let that crazy woman control you! You don't have to put up with her, what would Mana say? He would want you to keep walking forward into the future, like he always told you, like you always say that you do, in memory of him!" Allen looked up at her friend who stood tall and she smiled softly at the older Chinese girl.

"You're right Lenalee." Allen sniffed as she sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm, "You're right. I've got to keep my head up, keep walking forward, till the day I die." The white haired girl stood and Lenalee smiled at the determined kid.

"That's the Allen I know. Now get out there and give them hell." Lenalee patted Allen's fluffy white head.

"Thank you." Lenalee nodded as she walked out of the room, giving Allen a reassuring smile and shut the door softly behind her.

"You can do it Allen, that woman doesn't deserve the right to control you like that." Lenalee whispered to herself and hurried away to complete her chores.

Allen walked over to her mirror and glared at herself.

"Oh, Allen, so you lost one card. So what? Yes they're good cards and Mana gave them to you, but they're just material items. You don't need them to remember him. Now, if you want to get his house one day the house that is yours, you've got to buck up and make some money." Allen exhaled slowly and smiled at herself.

Quickly pulling on her boys clothing and tying her long white hair up into another black bandana, letting the ends hang out of the bottom to give the appearance of short hair she opened her window and shimmied down the side of the house, clinging onto the ivy that had crawled up the sides. Allen hurried out of the garden and down the road towards town, hopefully she would be able to hit up a few bars and win enough to appease Cross, Allen wasn't going to give up her father's home without a fight.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **_

"Royal straight flush." Allen laid the cards down on the table and the men threw up their hands in defeat.

"I don't know how you do this kid. You win every single time, and I've never even seen you cheat!" one of the men who had lost a rather large amount to the young girl asked.

"Just luck I guess." Allen shrugged and pocketed her winnings as she walked out of the bar. The sun was starting to descend in the bright blue sky and Allen sighed. A few more poker games and she would have enough to appease her stepmother's rage, but Allen really didn't have the heart to cheat more people out of their money. She may have valid reasons to, but that didn't make her feel any better about the whole thing.

"Only a little more..." Allen whispered to herself as she looked down at the fat pack that she kept at her side for holding her winnings.

She walked into the tavern she had first met Lavi in and felt a small pang of sadness. She had really liked him, he was friendly and understanding and charming and kind... he reminded her of Mana to a certain degree. They were both good people, and she would probably never see Lavi again. Her stepmother would make sure of that. She would make sure that Allen never found happiness, as long as she lived. The young girl sighed and walked towards the poker game that was going on in the back corner.

As she focused on the game she didn't notice a tall man in a black cloak walk in and talk to the bar tender. Placing another winning hand on the table, she pulled in another larger stack of money and moved to the same table she had sat that day to count her winnings. She was getting pretty close to having enough, maybe one more game of poker and she could call it a night.

A sudden tap on her shoulder caused Allen to jump in surprise and scatter the neat piles of money she had been making. The young girl turned to glare at the person who had scared her, only to meet a familiar green eye that sparkled joyfully.

"Lavi?" Allen blinked and the man grinned as he slid into the seat across from her.

"The one and only. How's it going Allen?" he asked with an easy smile.

"Good I suppose." Allen looked at the redheaded man curiously, "Why are you here?"

"What a man cant come to a tavern every once in a while?" Lavi shrugged a light blush tainting his cheeks.

"Not someone who has a high enough status to go to a royal ball." Allen shot back as she began to straighten the stacks of bills. Lavi's eyebrow instantly raised high in a surprised ark.

"You didn't know my status?" he asked, slightly incredulously.

"No... Should I have?" the younger girl asked slowly.

"I suppose no, but I'm still kind of surprised, usually girls make it a point to know all of the dreamy aristocrats, and stalk them incessantly." He boasted shamelessly.

"Then why would I know about you?" a smirked at his stricken expression.

"Are you implying that I'm not dreamy?" he asked in mock hurt.

"maybe." she grinned cheekily and folded the stacks of money into bundles before she put them into her bag.

"So why'd you run off like that last night? Did I have bad breath or something?" Lavi grinned back and Allen blushed.

"Sorry about that, I would have stayed longer if I could have, but I... had certain time restrictions..." Allen smiled and Lavi nodded accepting.

"Ok, well, you should make it up to me, I was short one beautiful date for the rest of the night you know." Lavi smiled as the girl blushed an even darker scarlet and shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh well, I uhmm... thank you for the complement... but I honestly don't know how-," Allen said uncomfortably as she stuffed the last few wads of cash into her bag and Lavi cut her off.

"Well, how about a game of poker?" she looked up at the older boy in surprise, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"You want to play poker even though you know I cheat?" Allen looked at the redhead whose smile widened.

"You said if the person you played didn't cheat you wouldn't." He shrugged, still smiling.

"Well... alright..." Allen nodded.

"Do you have a deck of cards?" Lavi asked a slightly more serious sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes...but its missing a card..." Allen looked down sadly, touching the comforting presence of the said deck where it laid in her pocket. Even if it was missing only one card, it felt thinner and incomplete to her.

"Oh? The ace of spades perhaps?" Lavi asked and his grin widened again as the white haired girl's head snapped up and eyed him suspiciously.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, when I was running after my date, and watching her bright red carriage ride off into the night I noticed this little bit of paper on the ground..." Lavi produced the battered ace of spades from a coat pocket and held it out to Allen, who took it almost disbelievingly.

"My card..." she whispered half to herself, before looking up at Lavi, smiling widely, tears prickling at the backs of her eyelids. "Thank you, so much!" she pulled out the rest of the deck and placed the card back on top, before shuffling skilfully. She dealt the cards Lavi grinned and picked up his hand.

They played together, neither cheating nor betting money. It was just a game for fun, and Allen found she enjoyed the game, even without the risk she ran when she cheated. It was nice to know her darker 'hobby' didn't affect her ability to enjoy the actual game. They each won a few hands before darkness started to set in and Allen sighed sadly before looking up at the redhead.

"I've got to get home. My stepmother is expecting her money..." Allen stood and gathered the cards into a neat stack before pocketing them.

"It was nice seeing you..." Allen trailed off.

"Then why don't we meet again tomorrow?" Lavi offered and Allen was looking at the tall redhead in surprise again.

"You want to? I mean... I'm just a low class servant, you really want to see me?" Allen waited for Lavi's reply and was surprised again when he smiled and stood to walk her out.

"Sure I do. I might have some social status, but I'm no snob I'll have you know. Maybe next time I see you, you wont be wearing boys clothes. Hmmm?" Lavi waggled his fiery coloured eyebrow and Allen smiled.

"We will see. I have to wear boy's clothes to gamble you know." They exited the dim tavern and walked through the town as the day was winding down, merchants and street vendors packing up, shop owners closing down, mothers calling their children into bed. Allen always liked this time of day, it was peaceful.

"You know, I don't get to experience normal life like this often. Its nice." Lavi was smiling wistfully as he said this and Allen wondered at his longing for a life of lesser luxury.

"Why don't you like your life? Getting waited on hand and foot, getting a proper education, it must be better than this." Allen gestured around herself at the town as it got ready for the coming night.

"The old panda is never happy with anything I do. I'm supposed to be a stoic, cold bastard who can deal with the stresses of the family responsibilities; I don't like the expectations that I have to live up to. I would much rather be a carefree teenager 

like you, even if it meant chores and hard work. Believe it or not, but I like to get my hands dirty and do hard work from time to time." Lavi grinned down at the shorter girl who smiled back.

"Well when you put it that way..." she giggled as they neared her house.

"Do you like your life?" Lavi asked and Allen was thrown slightly by the question.

"I some resects yes I do. I like my friends, and I like doing things around the house, cleaning I find is a very calming thing, as weird as that may sound. I like gambling to a certain degree, its fun, but I don't like to cheat."

"What don't you like about it?" Lavi asked and Allen paused for a moment, considering.

"The way my stepmother controls my life. The house, it was left to me by my father, but she took over it because I was still too young to own my own house. So she has that over me. She treats me like a servant even though I have more right to that house than her or her bratty sons. As soon as I'm 18, I want to kick her out, and live happily in the house my father built." Allen smiled dreamily at the darkening sky and Lavi stared at the girl, admiring the way the last rays of the sun reflected off of her pure white hair.

"You think very fondly of your father, what was he like?" Lavi asked and Allen smiled sadly.

"He was a kind man, understanding and warm. He would let me crawl into his bed at three in the morning and cry if I had a bad dream, and he would teach me tricks, with cards or juggling or anything. He would pick me up if I fell down and bandage my scraped knees. We used to play poker together, trying to catch each other cheating. I only ever caught him without him letting me once, he was really proud of me..." Allen trailed off, lost in her own memories and Lavi smiled at her gentle look.

"I never really had anyone like that. Just different nurses and maids. Panda never was very cuddly." Lavi chuckled to himself and was surprised by a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Allen smiled and squeezed his broad shoulder.

"For what?" Lavi was genuinely confused.

"Everyone should have someone like my father, someone who loves them. I'm sorry you don't feel like you did." Allen smiled as she stopped in front of the gate to he house. Lavi blinked down at the young, innocent little girl before smiling softly.

"This your place?" he asked and Allen nodded, "Well, then I guess this is good night. I'll meet you tomorrow outside the same place?" Lavi asked hopefully and Allen smiled.

"Sure but I cant promise if I'll be dressed as I girl." She winked and walked through the low fence gate, closing it softly behind her.

"Oh, Allen?" Lavi called before she had taken two steps. The tiny girl turned and was surprised by gentle lips brushing softly against her own. Lavi leaned back over the gate and grinned at the girl who was standing, frozen in place, her face a deep scarlet.

"See you tomorrow!" he called as he walked back down the road, waving at Allen over his shoulder. She stood there and watched him walk away until he was swallowed by the darkness. Shakily, Allen made her way into her house and into her room. Changing quickly, Allen walked into cross' room with her peace offering and prayed she had enough.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **_

"He WHAT?!" the Chinese girl exclaimed as the younger white haired girl shushed her.

"Quiet! Geez Lenalee. He kissed me. Well, it wasn't really a kiss, more of his lips just brushing mine." Allen whispered as the two worked, washing up the dishes from breakfast.

"Well that's still huge! Do you like him like that?" Lenalee whispered back, looking around suspiciously for eavesdroppers.

"I don't know. He's a really great guy... he wants me to meet him later today, can you cover for me?"

"OF COURSE I CAN!!" Lenalee practically screamed into Allen's ear.

"Lenalee! Eardrum!!" the younger girl covered her ears and her friend grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I just can't believe my little Allen has a date!" she whisper-sang joyfully "And with such a handsome man!" Lenalee sighed dreamily and Allen giggled.

"He really is handsome isn't he?" Allen smiled as they finished the dishes and wiped her hands on her apron, "I want to go get ready, is it ok if I leave this early?"

"I would be insulted if you didn't!" Lenalee exclaimed and shooed the girl up to her room, "Now go!"

Allen giggled and hustled up to her room "Thank you Lenalee!"

"You're welcome! Now hurry up and skedaddle!" the Chinese girl skipped away humming happily to herself as Allen hurriedly changed into a nicer dress. It wasn't fancy, just a plain pale blue little dress she usually wore when she went to church or into town to buy groceries. She ran a brush through her work knotted hair and threw open her bedroom window. Quickly climbing down the side of the house again, although a bit more carefully than yesterday, she was wearing a dress, she rushed over to the gate and hopped over it.

"Well, someone is awfully excited." Allen was surprised by the voice and tripped over her own feet, very nearly face planting before a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Don't scare me like that jerk!" Allen glared up at the grinning redhead.

"Well, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention." He replied cheekily and Allen rolled her eyes as he helped her up.

"Sure, sure. So, what are we doing today? I'm dressed as a girl and everything, so we can't gamble." She smiled and Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how about we take a walk around town and see what there is to do?" he suggested.

"Inviting a lady out and not even planning the date. Tsk, what kind of noble gentleman does that Lavi?" Allen scolded playfully and Lavi's smiled widened.

"I do believe that would be me." They laughed together as they arrived in the town. The pair walked from store to store, browsing goods, talking with merchants, chatting with people that Allen knew, just walking around enjoying the others company. The fun day was brought to a screeching halt when a sudden voice rang out over the crowd.

"Allen?" the girl froze in place and Lavi looked down at his female companion questioningly.

"Oh no, not now..." Allen whispered desperately and Lavi looked up at the tall redheaded woman who approached the two, a wild anger in her eyes.

"Why are you here, and not at home doing your chores?" she demanded as she spun the white haired girl around roughly by the arm.

"L-Lenalee said she would cover for me today..." Allen trailed off uncertainly and Lavi glared at the mean spirited woman.

"It is not Lenalee's job to do your work. Now, come along. You are going to go home, and do a double load of chores for punishment." Allen looked up at the older woman pleadingly but the redhead turned on her heel and began to stalk off.

"N-no." Cross stopped and turned back to the defiant girl.

"What was that brat?" cross demanded and Allen took a shaky breath.

"I said no. There is no reason for me to be punished. Lenalee is covering my chores of her own will. Besides, I'm having a good time today, and I won't let you ruin this for me." Allen's steely grey eyes met cross' enraged glare evenly and Lavi had to give her quite a bit a credit. He wasn't sure if even he could meet that look calmly.

"You will not disobey me brat." Cross stormed forward a grabbed Allen roughly by the arm. Allen pulled back and cross tightened her grip, glaring daggers at the younger girl. A hand was suddenly over cross' on Allen's arm and the woman turned her gaze angrily to the person who dared to intervene with her idiot stepdaughter's punishment.

"Now, is that any way to behave in front of a prince?" Lavi asked, his eye flashing dangerously.

"Prince...?" Cross said slowly before she gasped and backed away from Lavi and Allen, "W-what? What is the prince doing with... with the brat?" she babbled.

"We were on a date until you so rudely interrupted. Now if you would excuse us." Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction of cross.

"You're... the prince?" Allen squeaked out and Lavi smiled back at her.

"Yeah." He stopped when they were a good distance from the crowd and could talk in some privacy.

"O-oh my god! I called the prince a jerk!" Allen cried out and Lavi looked at her in surprise before chuckling softly to himself.

"Is that all you're worried about?" he asked gently.

"Well... I don't really understand... why would you pick me of all people? I mean, I'm just a low class, card shark servant girl. You're... a prince... I mean... you could pick from any of the girls in the kingdom! I'm sure there are many girls way prettier and smarter and... Better than me! Why would you-," Lavi pressed a finger to the girls mouth effectively silencing her.

"I'm picking you because you're the one who I like. You're smart, and funny, and you can fight back when I tease you, not just blush and giggle. You can cheat at cards and not be afraid or intimidated by the men you play against. You're unique and I know you wont think any differently of me just because of a title I didn't choose to be born into." He smiled at the girl, who was looking up at him in wonder,

"You're beautiful and strong willed and I want you to be my wife. Allen, will you marry me?" Allen's eyes widened in shock as the red haired prince held her.

"You... really want someone like me?" she asked softly and Lavi's eyes softened as he leaned down, gently pressing his lips to the object of his affection's pearly ones. After a moment he pulled away and pressed his forehead against Allen's as she looked up at him, a small blush dusting over her pale cheeks.

"What do you say Allen?"

"I... I... yes." Lavi grinned and kissed his bride-to-be tenderly. After they parted for a second time Reever walked over and clapped his redheaded master on the shoulder.

"I'm guessing she said yes mate." The Australian man smiled as Lavi grinned stupidly.

"Who could say no to a sexy beast like me?" he asked jokingly, receiving a solid smack from both Allen and Reever. And he pranced away, laughing like a kid in a candy store, pulling Allen along and spinning them in happy circles.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **_

The wedding was large and extravagant, but that was to be expected. The only heir to the throne was getting married! Servants fussed over Allen's stunning wedding gown and played with her hair, much to the young bride's annoyance.

"Guys, its fine, can you all just leave me be for a while?" the servants bowed and scurried away leaving Allen to her thoughts.

Lenalee had been over the moon when she found out that Allen was getting married to a prince no less. Cross had been furious, but what could she do but scowl? Tyki had looked surprised and pissed off, but he took it rather well. Kanda had... well he really didn't care either way. Everyone else in the house Allen had loved so much had been ecstatic over the news and Allen had begged Lavi to hire them all, which he had, they were all now currently employed at the castle and worked directly for Allen. She had everything she could want, so why did she feel like something was missing?

"Father..." she whispered sadly, sitting in a plush chair in front of a window. That's what it was, she wanted her father to be there to give her to the man she had fallen in love with. There was a quiet knock on the door and Allen called out an unenthusiastic 'come in'. Lavi slipped into the empty room and looked worriedly at his melancholy bride.

"What's the matter Allen?" he asked worriedly.

"Its nothing..." she turned away from the redhead who didn't buy it.

"If it was nothing you would ask me why I asked you what's wrong." He smiled and sat beside the younger girl.

"It's just... I... well I'm just missing my father... I... wish he could be here you know? I mean... I don't really have anyone to give me away... I wish he was here." She told her love softly.

"Well, that's normal. I mean, he was someone important to you and it's only natural to want him with you. But I think I have the solution! It might not be your father, but I have someone to give you away! Yuu Chan!" Lavi called and Kanda walked in looking just as sullen as even.

"K-Kanda?!" Allen stuttered out, in total shock.

"Yes bean sprout cinder-Allen. Damn Lenalee talked me into it."

"Awww, I love you too Kanda!" Lenalee bounced in and smiled at the girl before chasing Lavi out of the room, "Out you! Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony!" she scolded and Lavi laughed good naturedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going! See you at the altar love!" he called as Lenalee slammed the door.

"Thank you Kanda." Allen smiled up at the stoic young man who shrugged.

"Better me than Tyki."

"You got that right! No offence Kanda, but Tyki is a pervert!" Lenalee sang happily and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"He is my brother. I've known the kid for a bit longer than you." Kanda scoffed.

"Well, it's just about time to get going." Allen stood and straightened her dress, "Lets go get married." She smiled and the three walked out of the room and down the hall towards the chapel.

The actually ceremony was short and sweet. The couple said their vows and they were married. With the last 'I do' Lavi pulled Allen into a passionate kiss and the whole congregation cheered. The happy couple ran down the aisle together and pranced to their new chambers, hand in hand.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **_

The newly married couple lay together comfortably, lightly dosing as the sun peered through the windows.

"Hey Lavi?" Allen asked sleepily.

"Yes love?" Lavi responded.

"Do you think my father would have liked the ceremony?" she asked tentatively and Lavi propped himself up on an elbow and looked at his wife steadily. After a moment he smiled.

"If you liked it, I think he would have." Allen smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think you're right." They settled back down together, each dreaming of their future together as king and queen.

-S**tory end-**

**(A/N): well that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed this, I giggled so much whist writing the ending, I really didn't know that such light mentioning of sex would be so much for me, I thought I was more mature... oh well! **

**Please review my story! **


End file.
